


I Miss You

by zesseo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zesseo/pseuds/zesseo
Summary: Alexander spends another night thinking about Thomas





	I Miss You

It was one of those nights where Alex just couldn’t work. He couldn’t focus or keep his thoughts on his homework. He was weeks ahead of even doing it, so he didn’t mind much. The only thing that bothered him was his ex, Thomas Jefferson. He acted as normal after their breakup, only John was there to comfort him since he saw through Alex’s façade.

 

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t expecting it. Like Eliza, he loved her, but he was unfaithful. He didn’t know why he wanted Maria and it was too late before he could even stop himself. He was the one at fault for ruining their relationship, yet she gave him another chance to be part of her life. No, not as lovers, but as friends. And wouldn’t you know, it turns out she had a thing for Maria.

 

 

He was fine with seeing them together, hell he loved seeing Eliza happy like she was with him. Although he wasn’t so keen on her being with Maria, but it was all right. She was happy and their relationship was okay.

 

Every one of his friends didn’t approve of him being with Thomas. They respected his choice yet was still wary of Thomas for quite some time. What drew him to Thomas was… it was him all together. They argued, but that’s what Alex enjoyed. He loved being challenged. Not to mention he enjoyed being called ‘darling’ although Thomas did it to get on his nerves. He liked his face, his hair, his body. The way he would be cautious when they first dated. He liked that Thomas would calm him down when he’s upset. He liked cuddling with Thomas and hear him whisper sweet nothings in his ear until they fell asleep. He loved his southern accent, he loved hearing him say ‘I love you’ like he needed Alex to know he was serious. He loved the gifts that Thomas would give him out of the blue, knowing Alex didn’t like to have money spent on him, but still did it anyway. He loved how stubborn Thomas was like him. The time they spent together felt so real, so _authentic_.

 

So why… _why_ did Thomas breakup with him? _Why_ did he ruin something so good?

 

Tears fled from Alexander’s eyes as he stares at the laptop screen. He always wondered if Thomas ever thought of him once. If Thomas misses him like he does. Why can’t things go back to how they use to?

 

He picks up his phone and goes to his contacts, scrolling down until he reaches Thomas’s name. He opens their messages and types:

 

_Do you…_

_Can we…_

 

His hands hover above the keyboard as he stares at his phone. He types once more.

 

_I miss you…_

 

Sent.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind randomly and I have no regrets.  
> sorry not sorry xoxo


End file.
